


And you're gonna be happy

by dontbecruelx



Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fill, first I love you, just tooth rotting fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Eiji wasn’t sure how to say it, or how to even ask. Ash had always been open with him. They treasured physical touch ever since the first time they hugged. They’d snuggle up together on Eiji’s bed and fall asleep intertwined. They’d wrap arms around each other when they walked down the street. They’d touch thighs when they watched TV. Lean against each other when they played Xbox. And after a while, they began to share a bed. Ash would fall asleep on Eiji’s chest, and he would smile, listening to him breathe quietly before they both drifted off to sleep.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: General Fics





	And you're gonna be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First kiss
> 
> Thanks, Jade! <3

Eiji wasn’t sure how to say it, or how to even ask. Ash had always been open with him. They treasured physical touch ever since the first time they hugged. They’d snuggle up together on Eiji’s bed and fall asleep intertwined. They’d wrap arms around each other when they walked down the street. They’d touch thighs when they watched TV. Lean against each other when they played Xbox. And after a while, they began to share a bed. Ash would fall asleep on Eiji’s chest, and he would smile, listening to him breathe quietly before they both drifted off to sleep. 

They both loved that. They’d said it on more than one occasion. Men in the past had only ever used Ash, none of them ever treated him right. He was taken advantage of, harsh words spat at him when he didn’t do what they wanted him to. Eiji treasured him even more because of that. He made sure he never said a harsh word to him, never touched him with anything but pure gentleness and love. And Ash saw that. 

“You’re so special to me.” He’d say. “I love being close to you, more than anything.” 

Before they fell asleep that night, Eiji was sure he was in love when he watched Ash’s picturesque jade eyes flutter closed. 

It took him a while to build up the courage, but he had to tell him. That’s what he thought, anyway. 

Ash wrapped his arm around him when they sat on the couch one night and pulled him into his chest. He smelled like lavender. 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how special you are to me,” Ash said, never letting go of him. He felt hot. Eiji was sure that he was blushing. “You never ask for anything from me, you appreciate me as I am, and the trust we have for each other… Wow, Eiji… I trust you implicitly.” He sucked in a long breath. “I’ve never trusted and loved anyone as I do you.” He stroked his hair. 

“You love me?” Eiji pulled away and looked up at him. Stunning blonde lashes were impossible to look away from. 

“Yes.” Ash leaned forward, their noses brushing together when he smiled. “I love you, Eiji.” 

Their lips met, finally, for the first time. And Eiji caught fire. 

He pulled away and smiled. “And I love you, Ash.” 

Everything got blurry after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
